A synthesis of 4-[3-(2,6-Dimethylbenzyloxy)phenyl]-4-oxobutanoic acid and its ethyl ester is described in WO 02/100341 A2 (Wellstat Therapeutics Corp.). There is a need for an improved synthesis that has good yield, purity, and, cost of goods.